


Your chance with Bradley

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inisde, Hairy actor, M/M, Missionary Position, Sex, Sex riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bradly are doing adult stuff, a thing that your ex-wouldnever want to know...or maybe yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your chance with Bradley

He hold your hips as his thick member went all the way inside your ass hole, he loves to hear you moan deeply, like it’s some kind of plead for him to go a little more faster.  
Bradley locks you in his arms as you put your arms around his neck, there is no going back from this; and he knows that you will serve his committed. In his second thrust inside you it’s not so difficult to go all the way in as before.  
-Are you enjoying yourself, honey?  
-Yes- you managed to respond him with a trembling voice.  
He thrust again and makes you see stars with the force he did it, he began kissing your neck to distract the pain you are currently feeling…they are wet and deep as deep as the feeling you are having in your pussy.  
-You are doing great- he say laying your back on the bed- this will be a little more easy from now on, don’t worry- You put your legs around his waist feeling more closely to Bradley.  
He begins to build up his pace and you know that he will not last too long from now on, so you began kissing him on the mouth and lock your gaze upon his blue deep eyes. He began to lose his mind on his thrusts and he breaks the kiss only to moan with all his lungs as he cums in your ass, filling you up with his seed.  
He then kisses your forhead and mouth and says- time for you to go to sleep. I know I left you pleased and tired do don’t dare to question me and get to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
